Demons and the Titania
by TitaniaScarletKnight
Summary: Erza Scarlet finds herself in a white room. She awakes to the sounds of battle and crying. Surveying her surroundings she is in a moderately large white room with three other people. Lord Sesshomaru of Inuyasha, Rin Okumura of Ao no Exorcist and Sodom of Uraboku. How did the four of them end up in this room? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

This is an experimentational cross-over fic between, Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, Uraboku and Ao no Exorcist.

The Characters are, Lord Sesshomaru, Erza Scarlet, Sodom and Rin Okumura. The reason I've selected these characters is because I roleplay each of them on their own, I've wanted to have them together for some time. So let me know if I should continue this or not?

* * *

As Erza awoke from her slumber, she was immediately met with signs of conflict. The sound of fighting in the air, stifled sobbing was also to be heard in the immediate vicinity.

The mage bolted upright, shocked that she was no longer in her dorm room at Fairy Hills. Surveying the area, it appeared she was in a while room with three others. A man with long silver hair wielded a very powerful sword. Erza was sure that if she were to take him on she'd lose.

Challenging the freakishly powerful man was a teen with black hair, he reminded her of Gray in appearance and Natsu in personality. On his back was a sheathed sword. Erza could feel power coming from the sword.

Her gaze shifted wildly trying to find the source of the crying. She could imagine why a child would cry, or at least it sounded like a child. Looking over to the other side of her, a child with cat ears and a tail sat sobbing on the ground.

Erza quickly got up and ran to it. "Oi, what's wrong?" A stupid question of course, however she wasn't sure how to go about something like this. "Look at me, it's going to be alright. I'll figure out what's going on here."

A cold sinister voice sounded from the other side of the room. "I'm going to kill you, useless half demon. You dare insult my heritage without considering consequences? Foolish hanyou."

Glancing momentarily, Erza could see the voice belonged to the man with silver hair. A proud and strong warrior it seemed to her. The question remained as to why they were fighting.

"I'd like to see you try! Stupid pretty boy!" The other taunted.

Erza was more than worried, the white haired man had more power than them all combined. The knight could feel small arms wrap around her waist. Of course, she was still in her pyjama's. An ordinary person would be embarrassed by this fact. Erza acted as if nothing was out of the norm.

"Will you really help me? I was taken from my master... I don't know how I got here!" The little boy sobbed into Titania's lower abdomen. Momentarily Erza wondered if the boy was a slave. However, a slave wouldn't be sad if they were separated from their master.

Erza should know, she was once a slave herself. Thankfully she had been freed. Even though, for a time she lived in fear of her past, she was now truly free of it.

"Hm. I'll help you. Just stay close to me, I'm going to find out what's going on here." A magic circle appeared beneath her feet as a beam of light encased her, the air around Titania shook violently as she released the seal on her magic power.

The little boy jumped back in fear as he witnessed this display of power. As the light faded, the woman's appearance had completely changed. Her hair was jutting out in several directions; a black suit of armour with large spikes was worn on her body. A large spiked mace gripped in her dominant hand.

Her appearance was wild and demonic. Erza could see the fear in the boys eyes. "Don't be afraid. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Smiling at the boy, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stay behind me."

Erza marched up to the combatants, her eyes glowed a fearsome red. The silver haired man was already looking at her, being more sensitive to auras and scents he'd noticed her awaken. His interest had been spiked when he felt Erza's magic power fill the space they were confined in.

Smiling contently, it appeared to him he had an actual challenger instead of this annoying brat before him. He eyed the woman as she marched toward him.

"Oi! The two of you are to stop right this instant! You're going to tell me what is happening here or else you'll be punished." On her part it was of course a bluff. The silverman before her seemed even stronger than strongest mage in all history. Zeref, the black wizard.

Cold eyes burned furiously as they locked with hers. The taller man was not at all pleased with her interruption, nor did he appreciate orders. She was a human, the teen he was fighting was a mere half demon, and the other creature was also a demon.

Sesshomaru was able to sense its aura, even if the others could not. In it's humanoid form the boy gave off a very weak aura, much like Sesshomaru.

In his true form, the great demon lord was far stronger than he appeared right now.

"What exactly are you going to do about it? Pathetic human." He taunted. The taunt earned himself and the fiery male a hit of magic power emitted from the Purgatory mace wielded by Erza Scarlet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was unphased by the hit he had received from the woman.

His opponent, a boy with pointy ears and a monkey like tail on the other hand was quite outraged.

"Oi," he shouted. "Who the hell invited you? I was gonna - _teach this guy a lesson for looking down on half demons!"_

"Silence," the woman held up her hand cutting him of. "I have no interest in what you were trying to do." Her voice was strong and stern.

The young teen quickly shrunk into a shell. He was completely dumbfounded by the woman. What made her think she was able to just come in here at start bossing everyone around? "Yeah, who made you the boss?" He challenged her; it was a foolish move on his part.

The Titania lunged forward striking him with the flat of her large studded purgatory mace. The half demon was out cold.

Sesshomaru peered at the knight, quite intrigued with the female's seemingly natural dominance of the situation. Something he hadn't expected as she was out cold earlier. Oblivious to her surroundings you might say. The small boy with cat ears and the tail intrigued him. He could feel the potential of its aura. He could smell the demonic presence of another being. Perhaps it was a familiar? Yes it must have been a familiar.

The demon lord had always found them to be interesting; they were the subject of another demon, bound to it by contract and bond. Sesshomaru himself never needed one; he relied on his own strength.

Its master was obviously not here, that much he knew. _'I wonder what its true form is. That could prove interesting if I had some way of knowing. With this woman now awake, I know she is clearly the strongest of the three.' _

Sesshomaru had enjoyed toying with half demon, who tried insisting his name was Rin Okumura and nothing else. The demon lord scoffed. Of course he was not going to just call someone by their name, it was too simple. It would have been too easy. Useless half demon was always a good go to card. Making sure to destroy ones sense of self was something the sadistic lord had lived for.

"Are you going to stand there smirking at yourself all day?" The woman's voice interrupted his thoughts. Of course, she was now going to try and get him to listen as well.

"I'd have succeeded if it hadn't been for that brash tone to your voice." The Daiyoukai spat. He was hardly the one for chit chat. At least with the arrival of the woman, the small familiar had ceased it's crying, that was something to be thankful for.

"Tch, being rude isn't going to get you anywhere." Apparently the woman failed to realise it was her that had thrown the first stone. Oh well, it was of no matter, no importance what so ever.

Sesshomaru continued staring at her, noticing her grip on the hilt of the weapon tighten. Was she going to attack him? Surely not, an experienced warrior such as herself would know this to be a foolish move.

From the corner of his vision, Sesshomaru saw the little familiar walk up to the knight, tapping her waist.

"Sodom?" The woman asked. "What is it?"

"Stop fighting... Master isn't here and I'm afraid." The little boy cried.

_'Ah, the familiars name is Sodom. That clears things up. What was her name? Has she already stated it? I don't remember. Listening to inferior forms of life speak is not a habit of mine.'_

"Sodom... I was only talking to him." The knight knelt down. The seal of her magic activated again, she was definitely strong for a human. A red magic circle appeared beneath her as she was enveloped in a blaze of light.

The demon lord had to look away; the light refracting from the white surfaces of the room had made it quite painful for his sensitive Daiyoukai eyes. When he looked at her again, her armour had change. A simple steel breast plate, gauntlets and a blue skirt made up this new armour.

"How is it you are emitting no aura, human?" Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him. She seemed like an ordinary girl back when she was unconscious. Now he knew there was more to her, and it was only when the red circle appeared that you were able to feel her power.

"Oh? My name is Erza Scarlet. You will call me Erza." Her voice matched the iciness of his.

_'Perhaps that is what the familiar Sodom meant when he asked her not to fight.'_

Erza continued her speech. "Unless my magic is in use, I will not emit any aura. I am a wizard."

Sesshomaru merely nodded at her words. Not bothering to respond. Of course she was probably going to ask him about this.


End file.
